The field of the invention relates generally to pumping devices, and more specifically, to methods and systems for providing metered doses of a compound to an individual.
Use of implantable pumps for treating chronic pain conditions has become widely accepted practice when more conservative means of relieving pain are insufficient. Implantable pump technology is divided into two primary categories, namely constant flow and programmable. Both technologies incorporate an indwelling catheter to establish a fluid path from a pump disposed subcutaneously to a desired anatomical site, including but not limited to, arterial or venous locations, the epidural space and the intrathecal space of the spine. The success of an implanted pump system is dependent in large part on successful and dependable pump operation.